


'Call it suicide'

by harrysbabyboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis, 24 year old Harry, M/M, Saviour, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free. Something he wanted through death.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Suicde by James Arthur</p><p> </p><p>https://m.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=713146958765957&id=100002119782386&set=a.331204476960209.75086.100002119782386&source=48</p><p> </p><p>This picture corresponds with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Call it suicide'

He lay in the middle of the road, waiting for the torture that is life to end, he lolled his head to the side and smiled psycoticly as the blinding light of a car came in to view, shutting his eyes, he finally felt at peace, knowing that in a few seconds he will be gone, no longer a problem to the world. He hears the car coming closer and closer and he waits for the impact. But it doesn't come. He opens one eye to see the car had stopped and the driver was coming out and- "NO! NO! PLEASE LET ME DIE NO!" He screams and the person is kneeling down to him even though he is screaming, telling the stranger to go, to let him die. He's shaking no a the man pulls him up, holding him as he shakes. "Hey, hey, shh, no, no, it's okay, shh your okay, shh." The man has a soothing voice, and that makes the suicidal boy angry. "NO! No I'm not okay, fuck off and let me die! I need to die, please let me die." He sinks down onto his knees and begs the stranger wailing and crying like a baby. "Hey, hey, come here, come on I will take you to my place and get you a drink, come on, that's it." The man soothes the shaking boy as he stands him up and takes him to his car.

 

The whole way back the boy shakes, letting tears fall freely. Free. Something he wanted through death. But he isn't free and its all that man's fault. He scowles trying to get out of the moving car, but the man pulls him back. "Hey, look we're here now okay? We're here, let's get you inside yeah?" The stranger tells the boy and- okay, he can escape. The boy nods slowly and the driver gets out as he also tries to get out, but finds it still locked, then the stranger opens the door, but before the younger boy can run the other is holding onto him and now he is screaming. "GET AWAY, GET AWAY LET ME GO LET ME GO!" The man holds him tighter as he thrashes around in his arms. "Calm down, come on, let's go and get you inside and get you a drink okay?" The boy didn't say anything but shook with anger, fear and hurt. "I hate you, you know." The boy said in a quieter voice and the man smiled sadly. "I know, I know you hate me, it's okay to hate me." The man kept a soft and calming tone to his voice at all time as they entered and he lowered the boy onto the sofa and walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on running his hand through his hair. "Jesus Christ." He muttered closing his eyes as he waited for the water to boil. He sighed popping a tea bag in two mugs, put one sugar for him and one for the kid in the living room pouring the water in and stirring the milk in and bringing the tea in. His breath hitched as he saw the boy on the sofa shaking and crying. "Come on, here I got you some tea." He murmurs but the boy makes no effort to move and the man sighs and sets the tea on the coffee table in front of them as he sits down and takes a sip of his own tea. "So, er, wanna tell me your name?" He asked awkwardly but the boy stayed silent and the man shifts awkwardly. "Well- I, I'm Harry, I'm 24 and, I understand if you still hate me." He sighs in defeat when the person next to him doesn't say anything until "Louis." The boy, Louis whispers. "M'names Louis and I'm 18." The small boy sits up and faces Harry with a tear stained face. "Okay, okay, Louis, d'ya wanna tell me what made you want to hurt yourself?" Harry asked softly and Louis shrinks back and shakes his head. "N-no." He stuttered and Harry nodded. "A'right, do you wanna stay here for a bit or d'ya wanna go home?" At this Louis' eyes widened shaking his head vigorously. "No, no, don't make me go back there Harry, please don't, will do anything, just dont-" okay. So Harry knew that home was a hard limit and triggered something. "Okay, okay Louis, that's okay, you can stay here, you can do whatever you want, you don't have to go home Louis, that's fine don't worry." Harry soothed and Louis took a deep breath. "It got too much you know? Got beat up by me dad every day after daddy died and then, then yesterday he, he tried to rape me, d'you know how horrible that is Harry? To be called a slut and a whore, be told that your the reason daddy died, then your clothes nearly being ripped off by your own fucking father? I just ran, I was set on killing myself, when I saw your car, it was the best feeling in the world, you know? Realizing I could be free, it felt good Harry,but then you fucking came along and ruined everything." Louis growled the last bit and Harry tried his hardest not to let his jaw drop. "Jesus fucking Christ Louis." Harry groaned, trying to process this information. "Don't even think about apologizing or fucking pitying me, I don't need sympathy, I need to die Harry." Louis seathed and Harry blew out a breath. "Louis. I- you should stay here for a while, or, I could give you money for a hotel, you can't go back to your father, I- I couldn't live knowing you could be in danger you know? I know we have only met, but Jesus Christ." Harry runs his fingers through his long, wavy hair. "Yeah, yeah okay, I'll stay, y'know if that's alright?" The 24 year old nodded. "Yeah, alright yeah, stay here, okay." They sat there in silence for a bit until, "hey, Harry? M'glad you saved me you know." The boy and the man next to him smiled at each other, before turning back and falling into a steady silence once more.


End file.
